


This Is Our Secret World

by Itbelikethatsometimes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awkward Romance, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Michelle Jones, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itbelikethatsometimes/pseuds/Itbelikethatsometimes
Summary: Peter gasped. Swinging around with a six-inch deep stab wound was more a feat than he expected. It had been a rough night. He didn’t find any big crimes until ten minutes before curfew and the one he did find he got stabbed. God, he was stupid. He saw it coming and still did nothing to block it. He was just tired. And he needed to find some help.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OR: Peter gets stabbed and goes to MJ's house for help. Just a fluff piece where Peter and MJ have some romantic bonding. (NOT SMUT)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	This Is Our Secret World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluff piece I wrote. I've ever really written anything like this. So, let me know if you like it :)

MJ stretched her neck and sighed. She had been typing out her essay all day. Her back was killing her. Her posture was pretty bad. So, that did nothing to help her situation. She was writing an exceptionally boring essay on plant organisms. She definitely regretted taking AP biology. She was only two paragraphs in and still had four more. 

She leaned over and took a look at the clock by her bed. It was almost four in the morning. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She was seriously thinking of ditching the essay. It wasn’t due until Wednesday and it was only Monday morning… She rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. The thought of sleep was crowding her brain. There wasn’t a speck of plant organisms in her mind. 

She slid off the office chair and pulled her hair into a bun. It was always an arduous task for her. But, she somewhat smushed it onto something that resembled a bun after a few minutes. 

She finally jumped into bed. It felt incredible. Sleep always felt so good when she had things to do. She clicked the lamp and the room was shrouded in darkness. She slid her eyes closed and sleep came so easily. She would deal with that essay tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter gasped. Swinging around with a six-inch deep stab wound was more a feat than he expected. It had been a rough night. He didn’t find any big crimes until ten minutes before curfew and the one he did find he got stabbed. God, he was stupid. He saw it coming and still did nothing to block it. He was just tired. And he needed to find some help. He was closest to MJ’s house. So, that’s where he went. 

“Karen! Call MJ,” He groaned. He could feel blood leaking through the webs he shot at the wound.

“On it,” The AI replied. The dial tone played a few times until he reached MJ’s voice message. He rolled his eyes and kept swinging. She was probably asleep. He was going to have to break in. He felt bad since she just found out about his identity a few weeks ago and was now going to have to take care of him. But, it was his only option.

When he finally reached her window. He was out of breath. That wasn’t normal. He only out of breath after a fight. Not from swinging. He chose to ignore that and get help. MJ’s bedroom lights were off. She was sleeping. He felt a pang of guilt in his gut. But, again he ignored it. He slid the window open and climbed in. if he didn’t have his enhanced sight, he would’ve tripped over everything in that room. He kinda limped around until he reached her bed. He hoped he was in the right bedroom. That would be awkward. He stumbled toward MJ’s sleeping form and poked her shoulder.

“MJ!” He whispered. She hummed and kept her eyes closed. “MJ!” He whispered louder. Her eyes fluttered open and lied on Peter. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Peter could see the wheels turning in her head. He quickly covered her mouth as she let out a scream. Obviously she couldn’t tell it was him in the dark. She struggled against his hand.

“It’s me! It’s Peter!” He whisper-shouted. She managed to wriggle out of his grip and flick on the lamp beside the bed. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She yelled back. Peter shooshed her before hearing footsteps. Her parents were coming. He dove to the floor and rolled under her bed just as they opened the door.

“Michelle,” Her mother said. “What’s going on?”

“Just a bad dream,” MJ lied.

“Are you ok?”

“Yea I’m just gonna go back to sleep.”

If the circumstances were different, Peter would’ve laughed at how cliche that whole situation was. But, he was kinda bleeding out. So… 

The door slid closed and the footsteps retreated back into the house. Peter sighed and painfully dragged himself out from under the bed. There was blood all over the floor. Oops. His webs were dissolving a bit.

MJ also noticed the blood. “Jesus Peter, what happened?”

“You know first aid right?” He asked putting pressure on his side.

MJ jumped out of bed and grabbed a first aid kit from her desk.

“You have one in your bedroom?” 

“Would it be weird if I said I expected this to happen eventually?”

“A bit yea,” Peter couldn’t help but laugh. Only Michelle Jones would forsee Peter being idiotic enough to show up to her house with a stab wound. 

MJ helped him onto her office chair and turned to the kit. She opened it and pulled out a cloth. When she turned to him, she hesitated.

“What?” Peter asked.

“You’re gonna have to take it off,” Her voice kinda trailed off at the end. Peter turned a bit red. Still, he pressed the button on his chest and the suit sagged off. He was left in his boxers while MJ leaned over his lap dabbing his stomach with a cloth. He winced a few times but, he tried to keep it together. 

After a few minutes, MJ taped a roll of gauze to his side and leaned back onto the floor. Her eyes still studied the gauze as if they were going to fall off at any second. But, they stayed. She sighed and rested her head on the foot of her bed. She looked tired. Peter felt bad again. That time he couldn’t ignore it.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said.

“For what?” 

“Breaking in… Waking you up… getting blood everywhere.”

“Rather that than you dying.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know why he felt so awkward when they were dating. He just hadn’t done any of that before. Sneak into his girlfriend’s bedroom at night. Have a girlfriend in general actually. It was just weird.

“You can’t swing home,” MJ said after a moment of silence.

“Why?” 

“Are you serious? You have to heal!”

“I can’t stay here…”

“Why not?” She seemed hesitant to say it.

“Well, I can’t go to sleep on the couch.”

“I never said the couch…”

Peter was shocked. But, he didn’t refuse. She helped him stumble to her bed and they lied down. MJ clicked off the light and they both said goodnight. At first, they were lying side by side on their backs. But, MJ somehow slowly migrated her head onto his chest and her arm on his stomach. Peter could feel her hair brushing against his shoulder every time he breathed. It was nice. He could smell her too. She always smelled like cinnamon. It very quickly became his favourite scent.

Peter slowly snuck his arm around her back and rested it upon her shoulder. She seemed to lean further in when he did. He smiled. Her warmth and the smell of cinnamon put him to sleep pretty easily. He even forgot about the stab wound on his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MJ opened her eyes to the sun beaming through her open window. It had gotten a bit colder since they left it open. She didn’t care though. Peter’s heat had kept her warm all night. Speaking of Peter, He was still asleep. The sun was glistening right onto his face. He looked so peaceful. 

Usually, she would sketch people in crisis. But, she felt she could make an exception. She leaned over to the side table and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil. She began with his nose since it was the easiest for her. Then she moved onto his mouth and his curls. How did he look so perfect even when he was asleep? She would never know. She moved onto his ear and then finished with his eyes. She always did that. It must’ve been because it was the most important part. ‘The eyes are the windows to the soul.’ That’s what everyone said. She wasn’t sure if she believed it. But, she knew other emotions could be conveyed through the eyes. She learned that in art class. 

She finished the drawing and closed the book. She thought it was a bit weird to draw someone in their sleep. So, that would be a secret drawing. No one else would ever see it.

She checked the clock and saw it was only 5 AM. Peter would have to leave before her parents woke up. That would be awkward if they walked in. MJ decided that it could wait until later. She just wanted to stay there forever. But, Peter’s eyes fluttered open. The instantly landed on MJ.

“Creeper,” He said. His arm tightened around her back. They both laughed for a moment. “I should go.”

“Wait. Just stay here a bit longer.”

They both lied and breathed for a moment. MJ loved the little world they created. As long as they stayed in bed, they were safe. It was their own place no one else could enter. 

“MJ,” Peter whispered.

She turned her head to face him. “What?”

“Nothing,” He laughed. “I just wanted to look at you.”

“You couldn’t be more cringe you know that?” She rolled her eyes. 

Peter just smiled. But it fell.

“What?”

“Your parents are awake,” He said sitting up. MJ was a bit sad that they would have to leave their little world so soon. 

“Ok,” She said lifting his gauze. It was barely a scratch. She removed the gauze and threw them out. She sat back onto the bed as he gathered his suit from the floor. He moved quickly as he slipped back into it and pulled his mask on. He walked to the window and hesitated. He turned back and waved. MJ rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed. She pulled him close and leaned her head against his shoulder again. It wasn’t the same as their secret world. But, it did the job. He pulled away ad pushed himself onto the window sill. He jumped out and shot a web at the roof.

“Wait!” MJ shouted after him. He was already pulling himself up when he stopped, he hung upside down. 

“Yea?” He asked.

MJ pulled his mask down to his nose and kissed him. It was weird to kiss him upside down. But, it was kinda cool. She was dating Spider-Man! She released and put his mask back over his face. 

“Go home! May’s probably called Stark a hundred times by now,” She said trying to act cool.

“Oh shit! I forgot to text her!”

“You go deal with that,” She said watching him swing back into the city. She lingered at the window for a while until she heard a knock on her door. 

“Michelle? You awake?” Her mom asked.

“Yea, I’m getting ready,” She replied grabbing her sketchbook. She began to sketch Peter’s half masked face from memory. She wasn’t very good without a direct reference to draw off of. But, she liked how it looked. She sighed and began to dress for the day.


End file.
